


Clark and Lex

by melmac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmac/pseuds/melmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex finally give in to their feelings, except maybe a relationship between two future enemies is anything but easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark and Lex

* * *

* * *

They hadn't told anyone. Not that there were many to tell. Chloe with her relentless inquisitive nature had guessed almost immediately, Lana was long gone, having finally given up on Smallville and headed east, and his parents—well his Dad was dead and his mother had gone off to realize her long suppressed potential in Washington. So that left no one aside from pretty disinterested cows. Clark often wondered if it would have happened at all if there had been more eyes around to scrutinize. When he would allow himself to admit it, he knew part of the reason he was now standing in the living room of Lex's penthouse was because he felt like he had no anchor.

There was little else to explain how he'd been swept up into Lex's world so easily and suddenly. It started out innocently—Lex started spending time at the farm after a string of events in both their lives caused their paths to cross again. Clark had lost his father and Lana, and Lex had picked up with Lana from where Clark left off, but soon sent her packing when it was clear she was with him because she couldn't think of what else to do. She left Smallville soon after and Clark still remembered the night Lex came to see him, to tell him what happened and to explain what an idiot he'd been trying to take things from Clark that could never really be his.

The protective wall they had built around each other had crumbled that night—Lex was tired of games, tired of his life, and Clark was tired of his; if nothing else they could offer each other some respite from their confusing lives. They fell back into the old patterns easily, with Lex spending evenings at the now empty farm, or Clark visiting Lex at the mansion at odd hours. When Clark decided to return to school and attend Met U, Lex offered his penthouse as an alternative to dorm life, and Clark declined, but he began spending so much time there he may as well have taken him up on his offer.

Clark walked over to large floor to ceiling window remembering he'd actually liked the penthouse then. It was the site of their first very clumsy kiss that shocked Clark as much as it didn't shock Lex. Lex told him that night that he gave off more mixed signals than a girl. Did he want Lex to kiss him? He wasn't sure, but when Lex tried again, he didn't stop him. There was something natural about it, like an extension of how close they'd become again. He wished he could say the same for their sex.

Clark glanced at his watch; Lex was due any minute and he'd promised to make dinner. He wasn't sure why he made that promise. All he knew how to make was pasta, of course now he knew where to get really nice pasta with lobster in that Lex liked with homemade pesto sauce. Sometimes he missed Ragu and dried pasta that came in those skinny sticks you had to break in half.

Clark pulled his gaze away from Metropolis and walked into the kitchen that glimmered with all the stainless steel appliances; none of which Lex ever laid a hand on. They had a full-time cook and maid, but Clark had given them both the night off. He'd never get used to people always lurking around pretending they were part of the furniture. Even when he tried to engage them they kept a comfortable distance between them, never getting past anything more than small-talk. Clark was grateful they were gone for the evening. He pulled two packages of pre-made fresh ravioli out of the fridge and slit the packages open with his finger. He quickly filled a pot with water, and brought it to a boil with his eyes, then dropped the lobster ravioli in and set the timer.

Lex walked in just as Clark was warming up the plates of pasta with a steady stream of heat from his eyes.

"Who needs a stove when we have you?"

Clark looked up smirking. "Because you like how that big shiny one looks in your gourmet kitchen?"

Lex nodded. "Good point."

Lex dropped his briefcase on the counter and shrugged off his suit jacket.

"So until Dean & Deluca makes chilled steak frites you can just drop in boiling water, pasta it is huh?"

Clark gave him a dirty look. "I'd just order chinese if you'd let me."

"I'd rather not have random delivery men coming up here."

Clark sat the plates on the table, while Lex chose a wine, mumbling "You're so paranoid."

"What was that?"

Clark looked up and smiled. "Nothing."

Lex raised his eyebrow and poured wine for both of them and sat down.

During dinner Lex started in on whatever deal he was making or having a hard time making for Luthorcorp, and Clark tried to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering to sirens going off in the distance, or the test he should be studying for, or that he'd forgotten to call his mother again.

"You know Clark, you could at least pretend to pay attention."

Clark grinned and stabbed his last ravioli. "I would if I knew what you were talking about."

Lex put his napkin down and glared at him in a way that Clark knew wasn't serious. "Fine Clark, how about those Metropolis Sharks?"

"You mean the team you own? I hear they're doing terrible, you should fire the manager."

Lex smiled and threw his napkin across the table at him. He got up, leaving their dirty plates where they were, and stood behind Clark's chair, squeezing his shoulders.

"Leave this for the maid; I'd like to get to bed early tonight." He gave Clark's shoulder a final squeeze and walked away towards the back of the penthouse. Clark knew exactly what that meant and he felt the familiar tightening in his chest. He wondered when he'd ever be able to just do it without the massive anxiety.

The first time they had sex, it wasn't really sex. It was Lex opening his pants, pulling out his penis and sucking on it as hard as he could. The sensation was a new one, an incredible one, and Clark came quickly. The experience was repeated a few times over several days until it became clear that Lex expected him to reciprocate. He'd gotten as far as opening Lex's pants and then froze. He knew he couldn't do it, there was no way he'd ever be able to do it. In the end, Lex pulled his own dick out and guided Clark's hand on it until he came. So Clark became an expert masterbater and not much else, and he could sense Lex's growing frustration.

Finally, after several weeks and too many hand jobs, the day came when Lex side-stepped a morning kiss and Clark knew what he had to do. He'd never been with a man before Lex, and honestly never really entertained the idea, but he knew what men did to each other, and he couldn't continuously let Lex give him pleasure and offer little in return.

So he offered the only thing he could and he did it one night without warning by simply stripping down to nothing and laying on his stomach, telling Lex he always wondered what it would feel like. It didn't take much convincing.

The first time Lex fucked him he learned the hard way that there was nothing invulnerable about the tender flesh inside of him. Clark lay there naked and splayed as Lex took out weeks of frustration on him that night. His flesh tore and opened, only to heal over and over as Lex pounded away inside of him. It was painful, awkward and embarrassing, and Lex wasn't the graceful lover he'd seen in the few porn films they'd watched together. He'd grabbed Lex a couple of times, pushing him in harder, hoping it would end sooner. It left Lex's arms peppered with bruises and he felt a small satisfaction knowing that Lex felt some pain too-that shocked him a little. But all of it could be endured, and eventually he did find some pleasure in it.

He put the dishes away himself and went to join Lex in the bedroom. They worked for a while; Clark studying and Lex checking the stock market in Tokyo, and then as routine dictated; Clark stood and got undressed for bed and without pretense lay on his stomach across the bed, slipping a pillow under his pelvis. Lex put his laptop aside and reached for the lube.

"You know there is something to be said for foreplay Clark."

Clark glanced over his shoulder at him. "I thought this was better."

"It is, but I didn't hire you for the night, a little build up would be nice. And don't think I don't know why you like to jump to the main event."

Clark turned away and toyed with the sheets. "And why is that Lex?"

Lex squeezed out some of the lube onto two of his fingers and pushed Clark's legs apart. "Because you'd rather let me do this, anything to avoid going down on me."

Lex pushed the two fingers into his ass roughly, without warning and Clark gasped, but Lex started to massage what he guessed was his alien prostate before he could protest.

Clark closed his eyes and let his body relax around Lex's fingers. He could feel that wonderful warmth building in his abdomen when Lex abruptly removed his fingers and started to undress.

"I'm not avoiding it, I'm just not doing it."

Lex yanked off his shirt. "Its a waste of a perfect mouth if you ask me."

Clark shot a nasty look over his shoulder. Some asshole friend of Lex's had told him he had a "cock-sucking mouth" one of the few times they went out. He thought Lex would put the guy in his place, but he'd had a few cocktails and only laughed. Clark got so angry he stormed out in a blur to keep from punching the guy in the face. But Lex didn't follow, and didn't come home for several hours. Their first big fight started after that night, when Lex told him he'd over reacted. And he knew Lex was thinking about it right now.

"I'm pretty sure my mouth wasn't created to go down on you."

Lex leaned down and tilted Clark's face to his and kissed his lips.

"It wasn't made for talking either, so shut up Clark."

Without another word Lex got on his knees behind him, bracing himself on his back, and entered him roughly, pushing in as far as he could go.

"Ow! I wasn't ready." Clark gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to throw Lex off of him into the wall.

"I like the element of surprise."

"Well I don't"

Lex thrust harder. "Stop talking."

Clark got quiet and tried to just enjoy what Lex was doing. The truth was he hated being in that position, and wanted nothing more than to flip Lex over and do the same to him. But he knew by now how hard it was to control his body when he came and he was terrified he'd hurt Lex. In the beginning Lex didn't understand and was a little put off at Clark rejecting what his thought was an offer of love. But once Clark told him the truth about himself—about his incredible strength, Lex tried to ease his fears, but Clark wanted no part of it.

He remembered that awful night he told Lex his secret. They were lying in bed, completely naked covered in the remnants of hours of frenzied sex, when Clark just blurted it out. Lex hadn't reacted the way he expected; he just lay there perfectly still for several minutes before getting up to take a shower. He'd come out of the bathroom completely dressed and said quietly. "I need to think.", and left.

Several scenarios went through his head while he waited hours for Lex to return. And he was ashamed to admit that he fully expected Lex to return with kryptonite and a team and take him away to one of his secret labs. But none of that happened. Lex returned the next evening and told Clark at length about every time he made him feel like a complete idiot for suspecting there was something other-worldly about him. Clark let him yell, never uttering a word of protest or explanation. He knew Lex wanted him to apologize, but he didn't, he didn't think he had to. He just told him simply that it was his secret to share or not.

What Lex thought was Clark's complete arrogance angered him, but he had to remember he was dealing with Jonathan Kent's son—something he usually forgot until Clark got pissed off about something, then he was as unmoving as his father had been. In the end it wasn't worth losing the only good thing in his life, he was happy Clark told him at all.

Clark came finally with extra prompting from Lex, and Lex soon followed, but he didn't pull out, which Clark hated, and he also knew it meant he wanted to do it again immediately. Lex rolled off him and Clark rolled over on his back, panting and hating how incredibly messy he felt. Lex indicated he wanted Clark to stroke him, but Clark turned his head away and refused. Lex knew he was angry he'd come inside of him, so he let it go and stroked himself to the sight of Clark's flushed naked body, until he was fully erect again.

Lex moved and hovered inches above his face and pushed his legs apart. Clark pulled his legs back together.

"No."

Lex sighed, "What now?"

"You know I hate it when you do it this way."

Lex started to stroke his penis. "You're being silly, it does not make you a girl if I face you."

Clark sighed. "It doesn't help."

"Clark, I just want to see your face, not the back of your head, I don't care how nice your hair is."

Clark didn't know why he was so angry lately. " No, you want to do it because you know I hate it."

There was some truth in that. Lex didn't know why they both had this need to punish each other, even in sex. It was like a constant struggle for dominance—though Lex knew his dominance was false. If Clark really didn't want to do something, there was no way he could make him. The only thing he could play against him was his guilt and need to please everyone.

Lex got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, counting to ten. Before he got to nine he heard Clark's small but perturbed voice say. "Fine."

Lex knew he should respect what Clark wanted, and maybe if he was another man he would have. But trying to be good or not, he was still a Luthor and he wasn't going to pass up anything he really wanted. He fucked Clark twice in that position and finished him off with a blow job, which usually appeased him. Clark showered for a long time afterwards and just dropped his towel and fell into bed. They lay quietly for a long time, just inches from each other but not touching, while Clark watched some inane program on tv. Lex drifted off to sleep to the soothing sound of Clark's soft laughter.

* * *

In the morning whatever hostility that existed the night before was gone. It was almost like they had two lives. During the day they behaved like best friends—Clark would call him on his cell phone between classes, and Lex would usually take his call even if he was in a meeting. They never talked about anything earth-shattering but he knew his calls reminded Lex that he was human and not a business machine. So when he called his personal cell phone three times and got no answer, it worried him. By lunchtime he left a message and headed to D.C to visit his mother.

He tried to go see her at least once a month, as long as his schedule permitted it. It was strange to see his mother living in a small brownstone apartment in Georgetown surrounded by bustling city noises instead of the quiet sound of corn rustling in the field. It wasn't lost on him that both of them had left the farm behind after his Dad died, it was if he was the only thing that ever tied them there. Though honestly, Clark had no real love for Metropolis. He found it loud and overwhelming and there were far too many people to help; too many crimes to stop. He missed the simplicity of the farm, but after he moved in with Lex he found little time to go back there. They'd leased most of the land and the small part they retained was manageable from a distance.

Everyone assumed he should love Metropolis, that he was really "lucky" to be living it up in Lex's penthouse. Even Chloe mentioned how cool it was that he was living in the best building in the city with access to anything he wanted. And Lex  _would_ have given him anything he wanted if he let him. Lex gave up trying to lavish expensive things on Clark when every time he brought him a gift their evening would end in a fight. Instead, Lex started bringing home things he claimed to want but were clearly for Clark. When Lex brought home a Playstation 3 a full three months before it was due to be released, Clark just let it go, since it was obviously something Lex needed to do.

His mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch when he arrived. Her bright auburn hair was offset by the crisp rust-colored suit she wore and she looked beautiful as always. He made enough noise so he wouldn't startle her and walked over to give her a warm hug and kiss. Her face always lit up when she saw him and he needed that more than he realized.

"Sit, lunch is almost ready. So how's Lex?"

She always asked about Lex right away. She'd found their renewed friendship strange but she said she trusted him. He never told her the true nature of their relationship and as far as he was concerned she could go to her grave never knowing. It hurt Lex that he wouldn't tell anyone close to him about them, but it was one of many things Clark wouldn't give in to, and Lex just had to live with it. It seemed like they both had to put up with a lot of things to be together. Clark pushed the thought out of his head and concentrated on the lasagna placed in front him.

"Lex is good. Works too much, so I hardly ever see him."

His mother smiled and joined him. "So I guess he's the ideal roommate. He does still live at the penthouse?"

Clark nodded. "Pretty much."

His mother looked at him with narrowed eyes, and Clark felt his pulse quicken. Had she suspected the truth?

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?

Clark swallowed hard and slowly looked up to meet her worried gaze. He was sick of lying but he certainly wasn't going to tell her he was screwing Lex every night.

"Its nothing bad mom, I swear...its just something I'm not ready to share yet. I'm sorry."

She reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze. "Its alright Clark, as long as you tell me I don't have to worry, I'll try not to."

He hung around for a while after downing three pieces of lasagna and two slices of apple cake, until his mother had to get back to Capitol Hill. He made promises to come back more often and ran back to Metropolis. Once he was back at the penthouse, he tried Lex again and this time he answered.

"Where've you been?"

"Sorry Clark, I didn't have reception where I was."

"I thought you had one of those new phones that could pick up a call in the Bermuda Triangle if you wanted."

Lex smirked. "You're in a better mood"

"Well I never could hold a grudge for long. Are you coming home?"'

Lex was standing in his office in Luthorcorp watching the flurry of movement beneath him. He was still a bit winded from the rush of what he'd just accomplished. Clark would hate him if he knew, but it was only because Clark was too naïve and young to understand that some things were worth the price. He listened to Clark's easy tone trying to feel the remorse he knew Clark would have felt. But all he felt was elated.

"You're not listening, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, someone came into my office. And I probably won't be home in time for dinner at a reasonable hour. If you can wait we can eat together, though I'm sure you can manage two dinners."

Clark was very quiet on the other end, and he let a full moment of silence pass between them. "What are you doing, Lex?"

Lex sighed. "Apparently not being trusted by my boyfriend. What nefarious deed are you imagining now?"

Clark never really thought of himself as anyone's boyfriend. They had this weird strange friendship that took and even stranger turn in the evenings because Lex needed to explore every inch of him and Clark needed to let him. If Lex would just allow him to be a receiver and not a giver, life would be perfect. But none of that mattered because Clark could hear a tone in Lex's voice that he hadn't heard in a long time, and there was nothing good about it.

"I'm not imagining anything, I'm just wondering where you would be in Metropolis that a cell phone signal couldn't get through."

Lex was already getting annoyed, he hated when Clark got ready to step up on his soapbox. "I'm working on something with the city—the new subway system."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

Lex felt all the familiar indignation and anger rising. "Because this is the first meeting I've had and as you recall you all but fall asleep whenever I bring up work."

Clark winced a little, and softened his tone. "Sorry, maybe I'm just tired."

"Do you even get tired?"

Clark's tone became terse again. "There's more than one way to be tired Lex—I'll see you whenever you get home. Be nice and bring us some cheeseburgers or something."

"Anything you want."

"Bye."

Clark hung up and Lex threw his brand new phone across the room and cursed when its fine construction didn't allow it to splinter into a hundred pieces like he wanted. He hated that Clark knew everything, that he could never really lie to him—that he thought the saving of his soul was his responsibility. Lex buzzed his secretary and asked him to send in the man that waited for him in the anteroom. He wasn't going to let some corn-fed farm-boy tell him what was right and wrong.

* * *

When Lex finally came home, Clark was sleeping on the sofa with the abandonment of a small child. His limbs were everywhere and his large feet hung off the sides. His face was slack, with none of the normal creases of worry hampering its smooth planes. He looked very young draped over the large sofa—he was very young. Sometimes Lex forgot that. He leaned down and moved Clark's bangs off of his forehead, and he immediately stirred. He'd never known a lighter sleeper.

He rolled over onto his back and yawned. "What time is it?"

Lex glanced at the clock. "Barely 10, I guess that answers the question whether aliens get tired."

Clark sat up. "Yes,  _aliens_  get tired, and you know I hate that word."

Lex placed a bag of food from the burger place Clark liked in front of him. "You seem to hate everything lately."

"I don't feel like arguing Lex, I'm sorry I was accusatory earlier. Things just kind of feel weird between us lately."

Clark pulled out two cheeseburgers, and Lex tried not to think about the fact that he was putting a greasy wrapper on his table. Clark stopped mid-bite and grinned at Lex. "Sorry."

Lex just rolled his eyes and went to get him a plate.

"Aren't you having any?"

He put the plate in front of him and shook his head. "I had sushi earlier."

Clark made a face and took a large bite of his cheeseburger.

"Why do you think things have been weird, has something changed?"

Clark thought about it and nothing really had changed, nothing tangible anyway. Things were radically different than they were a eighteen months ago. Eighteen months ago his father was alive and his biggest problem was his waning relationship with Lana that finally disintegrated shortly before his father's death. They'd gotten back together briefly because she felt sorry for him, but it wasn't her he needed when he felt so lost. There had only been one person aside from his parents that understood him, that even bothered to try and understand him. Lex never shook his head in bewilderment at his actions, there was always this knowing look on his face no matter what bizarre thing Clark did.

When his whole world disappeared he couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. But even back then he knew it'd never be easy. They made two promises—Clark promised he'd never bring up Lex's past, and Lex promised he'd never live like that again; it seems neither have been able to keep their promises if Clark's suspicions were correct, and they usually were.

Clark just shook his head and leaned back on the couch. "No, I guess not, it just seems like...like we just kind of talk at each other lately."

Lex reached in the bag and pulled out a french fry, which made Clark smile.

"I think you're reading too much into things. Everyone goes through ups and downs. You can't expect things to be idyllic all the time."

"I don't"

Lex didn't look at him. "I think you do, and thats always been your problem Clark, you always want things to be perfect."

Clark looked at him incredulously. What was he talking about?

"Since when have I asked for perfection Lex?"

Lex kept calmly eating his fries. "Oh I don't know Clark, since always? That was the one big problem between us. I didn't measure up to your standards of what you decided was good and right, so you turned your back on me."

Clark raked his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Please don't tell me you really think that."

"I don't know what to think anymore Clark. You claim to love me, but have no real desire to touch me."

"Is that was this is about? Sex?"

Lex stood up, finally getting a little angry. It wasn't about sex at all, but he was beginning to feel guilty about what he was doing and he hated Clark for it. "No Clark, its about needing to be wanted by the person you care about most. The truth is, if you weren't so fucking irresistible I wouldn't bother at all."

Clark was seething and his cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. "Well, don't then!"

Lex leveled a look at him that gave him chills. "Oh you're not getting off that easy."

Clark was off the couch in an instant. "If you think I'm staying here another minute, you're-"

"I'm what Clark? If you wanted to leave you'd already be gone."

He expected Clark to disappear, but he didn't he just stood there staring at him. "Tell me the truth, do you hate me?"

Just when he thought Clark was completely predictable he did something like this. "No, I don't hate you. I'm angry at myself, and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

Clark immediately got tense. "Why are you angry at yourself?"

Lex just looked at him, and wanted for once to tell him the truth. "Its not easy living up to your standards Clark, but I do try. I'm going to take a shower."

Clark felt like the ground was slipping beneath his feet. He knew with a certainty that their days were numbered.

* * *

When Clark finally came to bed, Lex was already asleep or pretending to be, and though it was very unlike him, he curled up against him and lay there for a long time listening to Lex's steady heartbeat and the small hitch in his lungs that he always got when he became too tired. He'd never felt closer to anyone in his life, but somehow it never seemed quite real. He had this terrible habit of letting things just happen to him—just keeping his head down until things got too bad to ignore. He probably should have lifted his head long before now. It was like they both were going through the motions of a relationship because they needed each other too much in a way neither fully understood—bound together by their incongruity with the world.

Clark gave up trying to sleep around 2am and slipped out of bed. He pulled on his discarded jeans and a t-shirt, remembering at the last minute to put on a jacket, and went out the door. Metropolis was always eerily quiet in the middle of the night, like the city was just holding its breath until the sun peaked over the horizon, rousing it back into motion. He often walked the city at night, knowing that his unexpected presence would make some dark shadows retreat. Occasionally he was able to save a life or two, something he never mentioned to Lex. Clark turned up Concord Lane, and could see the shimmering globe of the Daily Planet and the cold steel sign of Luthorcorp vying for space in the sky. He always found it comforting that the golden globe still shone bright against the dark shadow cast by Luthorcorp Towers, but there was something about the sight that gave him chills.

He started to head east towards the river when he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. He stopped dead knowing the subway ran just two blocks west from where he stood. The ground shook more violently this time and Clark took off in a light run in its direction, but a sudden, powerful fiery blast blew him back before he could reach his destination. Dazed, he stood quickly, terrified to see a mountain of fire and smoke pouring from a giant hole ripped in the street. The screams were deafening to him and Clark wasted no time streaking through the blaze and down into the tunnels below. He adjusted his sight until he could see through the thick, billowing smoke and felt sickened by what he saw. A train of subway cars had collapsed on its side in the narrow tunnel—a victim of the explosion below, and the first car was a mass of twisted steel and plastic. There weren't many people on the trains at this hour, and the few that were seemed to be crammed into the first car. It was massive confusion as people all around him where trying to fight through hot steel that melted their flesh. Clark worked quickly, pulling as many people out as he could, shielding them against the fire with his flesh. He could hear sirens now as fire trucks and rescue teams arrived above, but he didn't stop working. For once he didn't care if it couldn't be explained how the victims were all lying safe on the asphalt away from the blast. He jumped back down to make sure everyone was out, when he saw the gaping hole in the solid wall of the tunnel. The intense heat still pouring out would keep anyone else back, but Clark slipped inside.

His whole world shifted and crumbled as he stood there on the threshold staring at the remnants of an underground lab. He didn't need to see Luthorcorp labels to know this was the work of Lex—his mark was everywhere. His whole body shook with rage and the last trace of meteor rock as he finished off what was left of the lab with one long blast from his eyes. He stumbled back through the hole and started to make his way back through the tunnel when he noticed a body lying still just feet away from the first car. Clark felt his chest drop as he ran quickly to the still figure. What he guessed had a been a man, was now just charred flesh and shallow breathing. Clark picked the man up, trying to ignore his labored screams as his flesh touched his. He leaped through the hole, not caring who saw. The medical team ran towards him at once, and there through the crowds and smoke stood Lex. Their eyes locked and Lex saw Clark just standing there covered in soot except two long streaks that fell in crooked lines from his eyes. He felt the chasm widen between them, and the moment Clark was relieved of his burden, he was gone.

* * *

Lex wasn't sure what he could find when he arrived home finally just after dawn. He'd gotten the call shortly before 3am telling him there was a blast underground near Luthorcorp, his contact had added in a hushed tone, "I think it started in the lab Mr. Luthor." Lex sprung into action, not even noticing that Clark wasn't in the penthouse until he called for him to tell him he had to go out. Lex was there for hours, posing as just a concerned proprietor, offering his assistance and aid to the city if needed, all the while praying silently that his team could remove any evidence before the investigation began. Fortunately the focus was solely on the victims at the moment, but soon the forensic team would be sent down to the tunnels.

His anxiety should have been eased when he got the call that all remnants of the lab had been incinerated, that miraculously there wasn't even a trace of chemicals left, but all he could think about was Clark staring at him, holding a dying man in his arms, knowing the reason why there'd be no way to link Luthorcorp to the blast was because of Clark. And the last thing he expected was to see Clark sitting on the couch when he walked in the door.

He was bent over, with his arms resting on his knees, staring ahead. There were no tears left in his eyes only anger and pain.

"I suppose you'll be packing now."

Clark didn't look up. "My things are already at the farm."

Lex tried to remain impassive. "What do you want me to say Clark?"

Clark answered very quietly but he could hear the anger trembling in his voice. "Nothing, there's nothing to say."

"Then why are you here?"

He turned and looked him. "Because I wanted to face you. Because I'm not a coward."

"Oh and I am?"

Clark stood up but didn't move towards him. Lex suddenly felt like Clark was taller than he remembered and broader. "A man died because of you today and several people's lives will never be the same and I bet you can still stand here and tell me its not your fault, that you didn't mean to hurt anyone, and that accidents happen."

Lex wished for once he could smack Clark and have him feel it. "Do you think I wanted what happened today? I took every precaution to insure that lab was safe, that nothing like this could ever happen!"

"But it did Lex, and you were more worried about covering your ass."

"Well, if I'm so evil Clark, then why did you help me? I know it was you who got rid of all the evidence and don't deny it."

"I won't deny it, I made sure all evidence of your involvement was destroyed."

"Why, Clark?"

He smiled bitterly, and it made Lex flinch. "Because in my continued stupidity I keep thinking that maybe after all the devastation you caused you'll finally understand that the world isn't yours to manipulate, and because I loved you once, whether as a friend, or ...boyfriend, and I don't want to see you rot in jail."

Lex kept his face immovable, afraid he'd betray some emotion. This was it, Clark was gone for good.

"Should I thank you?"

"Yes, you should, but you won't, and I'm leaving. But I promise you this—as long as I'm breathing I'll never let you hurt anyone again, including me."

Clark walked past him to the door, but Lex stopped him before he turned the handle.

"Clark? Can you at least stay just one more day. I'd like one last night together, I think we owe each other that."

Clark just looked him not saying anything for a while, when he finally spoke his voice was hoarse.

"But, I'm already gone Lex." and he disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

Their lives diverged in two different directions after that. Lex, propelled on after losing his moral compass continued on the path he started. Each new lab that he created, each new experiment he tried was always quietly destroyed no matter how remote the location. It became a game between them, though Lex was sure he was the only one playing. Clark soon became a fixture in the city, first as a phantom stranger saving people in the blink of an eye, then as a powerful being in a strange costume and cape, taking on the mantle of savior of the city. Sometimes late at night when Lex stayed late in his office on the top floor of the Luthorcorp Tower, he'd see Clark sitting atop the globe on the roof of the Daily Planet building, just watching him in his office. There was still this unspoken bond between them even now, and Lex knew that as long as he continued to enact his nefarious deeds, Clark would remain in his life. It was the only thing that kept him going.


End file.
